Evaluate whether myeloma plasma cells obtained from patient bone marrow samples can be transduced with an adenoviral vector to express CD154. Evaluate the resulting phenotypic changes in transduced plasma cells that may render these cells more proficient tumor antigen presenting cells. Evaluate the allogeneic and autologous T cell proliferative and cytotoxic responses to these CD154 expressing myeloma plasma cells. These in vitro studies would provide a basis for further development of cliical trials of gene therapy for multiple myeloma.